Doctor Ladies
STATS NAME: Currently Unknown. (Preferred Alias- Doctor Ladies) TITLE(s): The Pilot, The Leader, Time Traveling Trouble Maker. WEAPON: Squeaker's Bane. PLAYER: Jonathan Toth RACE: Time Lord//Galifreyan//Chronoarch AGE: 770 Years RELATIVES: The Doctor: (Biological Donor) (Biological Son) ALIVE Doctor Riley: (Brother) POSSIBLY DECEASED Jackjon Ladies: (Adopted Son) ALIVE Arcade Master: (Potentially Illegitimate Son) DECEASED Professor Mens: (Biological Clone, Self-Proclaimed Son) ALIVE OCCUPATIONS: Soldier, (Current) Explorer, Doctor at SCP Foundation, Chef. ORIENTATION: Hetero-definitely not gay-sexual ORGANIZATION: The Peeners (Currently), Time Lords (Formerly) HEIGHT: 1: (5'11) 2: (6'0) 3: (5'10) 4: (6'3) 5: (6'2) WEIGHT: Usually Around 150-180 lbs COUNT: 56 ALIGNMENT: Neutral Good Biography "I see a dark passion in you, Doctor..." - The Oracle of Venus Doctor Ladies was born on an undisclosed year on the planet Galifrey, and was described as a very "lively" child by his older brother. During his time at Skills and Abillities Doctor Ladies is adept at writing and has an adequate understanding of the English language, though other languages on Earth are beyond him, leaving him dependent on the TARDIS's translation systems whenever speaking with other alien races. On several occasions Doctor Ladies has stated that he can speak every language in the universe "very poorly". His Time Lord genetics allow him the ability to come back from death at least twelve times. So far, this has been used four separate times. The weakness of this being that Doctor Ladies' appearance can change dramatically. In the case of most other time lords, his personality would change in minor ways, but thanks to training in his uses of telepathy, the good Doctor is able to retain his entire personality. Doctor Ladies' training with Cthulhu Rises allowed him tap into a power given to him after almost disappearing in the Eye of Harmony. In lore, it gave him the ability to "Vanish from the eyes of the enemy". In reality, this gave him the ability to become invisible, which he had little control over and only allowed him to turn his person invisible, his clothes causing him to stick out. After refining this ability and modifying his clothing, he is now able to become invisible for short periods of time, though it is said that, with practice, he could become invisible for as long as he wanted. LOST: Doctor Ladies is finding it harder to make himself visible again after using this ability, and even experiencing blackouts. His hypothesis is that he is "slowly dissappearing" and "use of this should only be sparing at best". Ladies is one of the few people in the universe who have access to a phenomena known as the Focus, allowing him greater aptitude to any task that he is trying to accomplish at the Focus' activation. His Focus Trigger is when he is mostly comfortable as ND begins listening to music he personally enjoys. Doctor Ladies is skilled at piloting a Type 69 TARDIS, though it is unknown if he could pilot any other type, but he has said that he could probably "blow one up". Doctor Ladies' brother has once said that Doctor Ladies "once flew a Type 45 to a fixed point as a prank. Given that this was not really his brother and just the consciousness of his former TARDIS inhabiting the shell of his deceased body, leaving the credibility of this statement questionable. As a Time Lord, Doctor Ladies is able to use telepathy, which at first was relatively weak, causing him to have lingering headaches whenever Cthulhu Rises tried to communicate telepathically with him. With practice, they were able to communicate fluidly through their telepathic link. This training allowed Doctor Ladies to, if concentrating, read the mind of anybody he's touching, given they aren't aware of this and try to fight back against the invasion. Doctor Ladies also has a strange ability to run almost superhumanly fast when faced with imminent danger. This ability has also displayed itself as Doctor Ladies being able spot am escape route in almost any situation. All in all, Doctor Ladies might be the fastest runner in the Peeners. Doctor Ladies is skilled in using longswords and broadswords, but is not quite as skilled with a bow and arrow, though he is able to shoot much better when using his Focus. Temporary Abilities Like most of the Peeners, Doctor Ladies was in possession of a number of skills and abilities that either lasted for a certain amount of time, or only lasted as long as he had contact with an item of some sort. 1. Flight- Attained Through Use of a Magic Feather. LOSS: Dropped it in an aerial showdown with a Squeaker Commander. 2. Legacy (Time Lord)- Attained During The Final Showdown Between The Peeners and The Squeaker God. ABILITIES: God-Like Time Manipulation, Omniscience, Flight, Immortality, Teleportation. LOSS: All four of the Peeners lost their Legacies after Doctor Ladies and Cthulhu Rises sealed the Squeaker God into the Legacy Dimension. 3. Empathic Mimicry- Attained By Linking Telepathically With Jackjon Ladies and Accessing his Empathic link between Time Lords and Pigmen. LOSS: Doctor Ladies broke this link, the powers of everybody he'd ever met quickly overwhelming him. He's stated that it'd be dangerous for him to reaffirm the link for too long and vowed never to do so outside of an emergency. Equipment Type 69 TARDIS: Stolen in an attempt to escape the Time War. Sonic Screwdriver MK 9: Stolen From His Older Brother's TARDIS. Squeaker's Bane (Magically Empowered Sword): Obtained during Doctor Ladies' time in the Squeaker War through unknown means. Genetically Modified Clothing(Invisibility Purposes): Created by Doctor Ladies. Infinite Pizza Box: Stolen From the SCP Foundation Cap of Neglect: Stolen From the SCP Foundation "A Meeting with Myself" Desk and Chair Set: Stolen From the SCP Foundation One (1) SCP-500: Stolen From the SCP Foundation Doctor Ladies is technically a Seeker and has been able to find a few of the Holder's Objects, though is adamant that he only has them to keep them from coming together. Doctor Ladies is currently in possession of: Object 26-A Rusty Key: The Holder of Time. Object 116-A Bowl of Meat: The Holder of Guilt. Appearance The First Doctor Ladies This iteration of Doctor Ladies was first seen wearing battle gear accustomed to a Time Lord, though this was almost immediately abandoned after the TARDIS crashed on Earth. After this, he started wearing tuxedos, this being the first outfit he'd ever seen anyone on Earth wearing, the same outfit being the inspiration of the outfit he'd give to his adopted son in his third incarnation. Physically, Doctor Ladies had shorter hair, which was maintained throughout this face's lifetime, probably because of his time fighting in the Time War. Other than that, he had a rather plain appearance and had wished for something that would stand out a bit more when it came time to regenerate. The Second Doctor Ladies This version of Doctor Ladies was usually seen wearing a lab coat and a pair of glasses, in an attempt to hide the fact that he was a rather handsome man. On most situations, Doctor Ladies seemed aware of this and used it to his advantage, but his attempts to hide it were to be left unnoticed as he worked at the SCP Foundation. After realizing some of their darker methods and some of the classified information that they kept hidden from even their most loyal workers, he abandoned them after stealing a few select samples of the items they kept. After this escape, he wore a green vest and stood straighter with this hair left unkempt. This was accompanied by a mostly green outfit only contrasted by his blue eyes and his white sleeves. The Third Doctor Ladies The Fourth Doctor Ladies The Fifth Doctor Ladies Alternate Timeline Selves *Squeaker God Victory Timeline: This version of Doctor Ladies was never seen, but it can be assumed that he was killed upon the Squeaker God's victory. *No Doctor Ladies Timeline: This is the timeline in which the coexistional time loop between Doctor Ladies and the Doctor was interrupted by the Squeaker God, causing Doctor Ladies and the Doctor to have never existed. Obviously, Doctor Ladies did not have an alternate counterpart in this universe and only appeared in visions to Cthulhu Rises, allowing the eventual return of the time loop. It is currently unknown if this timeline still exists as an alternate universe or if it was completely overwritten by the return of the time loop. *GAME OVER Timeline: Trivia * Doctor Ladies is always right handed. * Doctor Ladies remains as the only time lord to ever break a time lock by accident. * Ladies is the second strongest telepath in the Peeners. * Doctor Ladies always hates vegetables. * Doctor Ladies' favorite food is Little Ceaser pizza. * Doctor Ladies is the only member of the Peeners able to use the Focus. * A running gag with the Peeners is constantly reminding Doctor Ladies that his Father is dead; Cthulhu Rises is also subject to this joke. *All of the Peeners have an SCP designation. Doctor Ladies' is SCP-6969: "The Time Traveling Trouble Maker". His TARDIS is also labeled SCP-6969-1. *Unbeknownst to most, Doctor Ladies was an employee at the SCP Foundation, and was well renown before stealing many SCPs and fleeing in his TARDIS.